Artemis Fowl and the Dragon Hunt
by Skeptica
Summary: Artemis isn't satisfied with fairy gold and decides to look for Dragon Treasure. Like, so, this can take place after nay book, but ur head has to fill in the missing parts :P Rewritten as: Artemis Fowl: The Dragon Hunt. Leaving this here for reference.
1. The Announcement

**Artemis Fowl and the Dragon Hunt**

**AN: I'm nooooo good at writing humor stories, so I'm trying action/ adventure. I'll still continue with my unfinished Pex and Chips story tho...but maybe it'll be v. lame. Ya, this story will hopefully be better =D. The chars dun really seem themselves in this chap...no good at starting, but it gets better eventually, I assure you.**

**Disclaimer: I own almost nothing except the idea of this story, so DON'T sue.**

**_Chapter 1: The Announcement_**

"Dragons?"

"Yes, Juliet. Dragons."

"But, we all know they aren't true..."

"We never believed in fairy's at first either, did we?"

Juliet looked at her brother for help. The manservant turned his head and sighed.

"Juliet, I have complete trust in Artemis."

"But we may be chasing something totally non-existent."

"Nobody is forcing you to come along." Artemis replied coldly, leaving the room.

Juliet bit her lip, how could Artemis even suggest that? They always went on missions together. Well, almost always. What was it with them? First, it was fairy gold. Now, it was dragon's treasure? And it was all because of an article on the net supported by some evidence from The Booke which implied it existed. Wait...The Booke didn't even imply it existed, it just said, ' A fire breathing animal with leathery wings guards it's treasure in a place cold. To get the treasure, you must pass the test.' And that article, it just showed that some old coins had been found in the North Pole! It could have got there in so many ways, how could Artemis think it was part of the dragon's treasure?

"Juliet?"

"Huh?"

"Are you all right?" Her brother asked.

"Yeah..."

"Juliet, I want you to know that whether this treasure exists or not, I sincerely hope that you'll come with us."

Juliet considered this for a while, and smiled.

"I suppose I can't say 'no' can I, Dom?"

"I'll go and inform Artemis that you're coming."

So saying, Butler turned and left. Frankly, he had his doubts about this mission too, he just hoped everything would go smoothly. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Captain, nice to meet you. May I ask, 'What-are-you-doing-in-my-room?!'"

Holly grinned at him, strange how this mud man never seemed surprised at anything.

"Hi. I was just checking to make sure you weren't doing something illegal."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Now that you mention it...no. Well, there's nothing out of the ordinary, so bye!"

Holly was just about to leave when she heard a shout.

"Artemis, Juliet's coming with us - hi Holly."

"Hi. Juliet's coming what, Butler?" she asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"I suppose you might as well know, Captain. We are going in search of dragon's treasure. Interested in coming along?"

Holly looked at Artemis with an odd look on her face before letting out an explosive laugh.

"Dragon's? Everyone knows they're not real."

"Actually, they might exist," a voice buzzed from her headset." Hi, Fowl. As I was saying, there has been some evidence that they live...I'd strongly advice you to go. Who know, you might get the gold."

Holly frowned. It wasn't like Foaly to agree with such things. Unless it really existed...now that she thought of it...she did want to go.

"But my job?"

"I'll explain everything to Julius."

"What's the deal Foaly?" Artemis asked. It wasn't like Foaly to encourage Holly to go along with his ideas.

"We split the gold 50-50. We spent a lot freeing Holly the other time.

"Fine. It's a deal. I could do with some Fairy help."


	2. An Unexpected Guest

**Artemis Fowl and the Dragon Hunt**

**AN: Not v. good so far, huh? I'll try to get the story closer to their personalities. This chapter is v. short. I'll make it up in the next chapter. Promise.**

**Disclaimer: I own almost nothing except the idea of this story, so DON'T sue.**

**_Chapter 2: An Unexpected Guest_**

The four of them were silently around the table. Three of them reading the details of they're assignment and one of them, thinking. Just thinking.

"We need so much food?"

"Do you think we'll find the Dragon's hideout that quickly?"

Holly snorted, "Hideout? Hey, Fowl, are we going to search the whole of the north pole for this dragon?"

"No, somewhere North. Where they found the gold."

"North of the north pole?" Butler asked, a quizzical look on his face.

Holly sniggered. How in the world were they supposed to get to the North of the North Pole? If she weren't wrong, Fowl had overworked his brain. The idea was absurd.

___________________________________________________________________

**Haven City. The Lower Elements**

"WHAT?!"

"Julius, think it over carefully...Fowl is going to split with us the treasure 50/50."

Commander Root chewed on his cigar, deep in thought.

"Do you meant to tell me that Captain Short has gone in search of some treasure, leaving all her duties behind?" he asked patiently.

"You could put it that way."

"DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?!"

"Calm down. I know the treasure exists, I have personally been studying this for the past few years. If Holly succeeds, we'd make for all that we lost 3 years ago. I have asked the Council, and they have approved. Think it over Julius."

Commander Root stood up from his chair and proceeded to leave the room, "Fine, I shall consider it." Then realizing he had somehow managed to chew his whole cigar up, he popped another into his mouth.

__________________________________________________________________

**FOWL MANOR**

"Everything ready?"

"Yes." Butler said, fiddling with his laser gun.

"All right, let's go."

"Can I try driving?"

"No, Captain, this is no time for fun."

"Please???"

"All right." Artemis gave a sigh.

Holly gave a thumbs up sign to Juliet, mouthing the words, 'I win.' Juliet groaned, she strongly doubted Holly could drive. She hoped all would go well. 

Artemis opened the door and was greeted by a surprising sight. There, at his doorstep was Commander Root and, Mulch Diggums? 

"Hi Fowl, I thought you might need so help."We brought some LEP equipment along as well.


	3. The Drive

**Artemis Fowl and the Dragon Hunt**

**AN: Uh...I promise the next one will be longer. (this btw, is called procrastinating) **

**Disclaimer: I own almost nothing except the idea of this story, so DON'T sue.**

**_Chapter 3: The Drive_**

"So, who's going to drive?"

Holly got into the driver's seat and grinned evilly at him.

"You? Oh no..."

Mulch put his hands together in mock prayer.

"Get in, convict."

"Hey Smelly, care to explain why the two of you here again?"

"Oh, Julius decided that he might as well come since the Council had given the thumbs up sign. He also decided he needed he needed my help-"

"If you keep quiet, nobody would think you're dumb, convict."

Mulch kept quiet immediately, although he silently swore he'd have his revenge. He turned to look at Holly to see how she was doing. She seemed lost. Holly, realizing someone was looking at her, turned and gave Mulch a cheerful smile before turning back to examine the car's odds and ends.

"Hmm...this is the accelerate key right?"

She pressed the button and it gave a loud honk. Mulch sighed, they were going to be trapped there for a long time.

***

Half an hour later, they were finally on the road.

"So Fowl, we're going to take your private jet to the North Pole?"

"Yes."

"How about your parents, won't they be surprised at your absence?" 

"They're on a trip, touring the world."

"I see."

Holly was getting really impatient. The car in front was driving sooo slowly. Without thinking twice she slammed what she thought was the horn. They all watched in horror as the car sped towards the vehicle in front. "Where's the horn?" Holly asked pulling at a lever. Water squirted out onto the window screen.

Artemis closed his eyes hoping he would still be alive when he opened them again. He was. The vehicle in front had apparently swerved to the right, getting out of their way. 

"Holly you can slow down now." 

Holly opened her eyes. "Okay, okay, I know." 

"By the way, you shouldn't close your eyes while driving." Artemis said regaining his composure.

"Uhh...Arty?" she said ignoring the annoyed expression on his face. "The car won't slow down." Juliet lunged forward and grabbed the brake which came off in her hands. They all stared at it in horror. 

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Mulch groaned. "Plastic bag?"

"Guys, look ahead."

They all did so unison. 

"Are my eyes playing tricks on me, or is that a tree on the road?"

Commander Root suddenly remembered to fasten his seatbelt just before the car somersaulted through the air.


	4. titleless

**Artemis Fowl and the Dragon Hunt**

**AN: I have decided to stop procrastinating once and for all. (YAY?) Yeah, I have decided to make my chapters short, with no more than 750 words per chapter. Most people, I realized, like short chapters more. (Like two thirds) Oh yeah, I couldn't think of a title for this chap, sorry. -__-" I am trying my best to stop the plot from moving to quickly as requested ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of this story, so, like, don't sue?**

**_Chapter 4: ???_**

'Ugh...where am I?' Holly thought. Then, she remembered. She had been driving the car when it suddenly went haywire. Nothing to do with her driving skills, yeah. She looked around her and was surprised to see that no one else was in the car. With some difficulty, she managed to get out of it . Her head still felt groggy. Hell, it was sooo dark despite the full moon.

"You're finally up, Captain."

"Surprised?"

"Remind me never to let you drive again."

"Your car was spoilt. Look at what happened to the brake. By the way, how long was I unconscious?"

"One hour and fifteen minutes."

"My gosh! We're late! Hurry up now, we have to-" Holly rattled on.

"Uh, Holly?" Juliet smiled, "May I ask you how we are going to get there? The car's a wreck. We're still waiting for the tow truck to come."

"Oops..." Holly blushed in embarrassment, how could she miss that. Sometimes, she wondered why she was so silly. If not, a little absent minded.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Wait for the tow truck, delay the plans?" Juliet suggested.

"Juliet, I know it's the middle of the night and all, but I doubt we can afford to be seen. You have three VERY short people here."

"I could pretend you guys are my younger siblings?"

"SIBLINGS?" Commander Root went, "It's a disgrace - an insult, to be related to a mud maid in any way, don't count on it."

"I think Juliet's right," Artemis said, "But first, you need to do something about your clothes."

It took them 10 minutes to convince Holly to get into a small white frock. "You were prepared weren't you, Fowl?" Holly muttered under her breath. Commander Root on the other hand, had to wear Artemis's old designer suit, however, it still didn't quite fit. (twas' too big) 

"Hey, how about me?" Mulch asked, "I can't possibly be seen wearing this striped potato sack!"

"Here Mulch," Butler said, handing him a pair of short's and a T-shirt.

"Do you have anything better?"

"Here, Smelly," Juliet smiled, handing him a tank top full of tears and a beetle pattern.

"Thanks, Stinker."

"I thought that's for girls?" Holly said, puzzled.

"Whatever, it looks good." Mulch replied happily, slipping it on.

"Oh, by the way, what are we going to do about my beard?"

Before Artemis could give a reply, a cry was heard.

"Hey, look!"

They all turned to see a luminous green car approaching. The driver in the car had apparently spotted them and started to slow down. A tall lady came out of the car, asking, " You guys need help?" As the moonlight shined down on her face, Artemis frowned.

"Constance Lane?"


	5. Another Passenger

**Artemis Fowl and the Dragon Hunt**

**AN: Sorry for the longer than usual update, I was not allowed on the com. Btw, the Mulch beard stuff, I think I missed. Check out Chapter 4 w the change.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of this story, so, like, don't sue?**

**_Chapter 5: Another Passenger_**

"Artemis!" Constance gasped.

Strange, Artemis thought. I don't remember telling her my name.

"Yes, I'm surprised you remember." he replied coolly.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night? Shouldn't you be at home?" She asked disapprovingly.

"My family matters, I'm sure, has nothing to do with you."

"That's no way to talk to your babysitter."

"BABYSITTER!!!" they all shouted wide eyed.

It was then that she realized the rest of Artemis' company. She stared stupidly at Mulch. A kid with a beard? I must be seeing things...

"Uhh..."Mulch went, "Are we still playing dress up?" 

"Dress up," Constance sniffed, "Is most unsuitable for children. And yes, I'm your babysitter, your parents had employed me. Is it unbelievable?"

"What about your job?"

"Gone. I declared bankruptcy due to...er...some matters."

"Now, I was to inform your parents of any misbehaving," she nodded at them, "which you have done, so," she whipped out her mobile...

"Get her!"

"ACK!"

***

"So, what are we going to do with her?"

"Put her back in her car?"

"And she'll tell Artemis' parents when she wakes." Juliet replied.

"So..."

"We'll have to bring her along!" Mulch concluded.

"Don't be so happy."

"I wasn't."

"Note the exclamation mark."

It took them five minutes to drag the limp body (gee, she sounds dead) of Constance Lane into her car, and another five minutes to convince Holly to let someone else take over the driving. It was later decided Juliet would drive. "Where are the car keys?" Juliet asked, going through the ex-doctor's purse.

"I think it's up front."

"I realized."

Five minutes later, they were on the road.

"What happens to the other car?" Holly asked.

"I have asked someone to take care of it." Artemis replied curtly.

"Oh, by the way, who's going to drive the jet later, Artemis?" Holly asked hopefully.

Artemis turned to look at her for a while with an amused smile on his face. Holly thought he looked quite silly. After some consideration, he replied, "I think Commander Root will," he said nodding towards the Commander. "You need a break." 


End file.
